


Digging into the Lore

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Digging into the Lore

The hunt had gone surprisingly well. Too well in fact. Absolutely nothing had gone wrong, everything had gone exactly according to plan. That never happened. You three were not that lucky. Sam used it as the perfect excuse to “dig into the Lore” while you and Dean stayed behind with a pizza and a six-pack. 

With the pizza gone, the six packed drained and a half empty bottle of Tennessee’s finest, you got up the nerve to do what you take what you had always wanted. You were not wasting any time and removed your clothes, flinging them somewhere in the room. Dean stopped, mouth agape and the bottle halfway to his sinful lips when he realized you were now naked. You crawled up the bed, deftly undoing his button and pulling his jeans and boxers down in one fluid motion. By the time you had started nipping at his inner thighs, Dean had placed the bottle on the nightstand and removed his shirt. 

You gripped Dean’s massive cock in one hand, licking a wide stripe up the backside, along the vein, feeling the blood pulse and him hardening as you reached the tip. You swirled your tongue a few times around his helmet and he had only breached your lips when he pulled back, lifting you under your arms, bringing you into his lap.

“I have waited too long for this to be over that quickly.” Dean panted out. He grabbed you by the hips and you slowly started rolling, wetting his cock with your slick. The moans escaping your lips were filthy when Dean lifted you up and lowered you down on his cock, slowly, allowing you to accommodate easily the biggest you have ever taken. It took a few minutes for you to be comfortable, but soon you were both rocking into each other in a slow grind, not wanting to build momentum too quickly. 

Dean was biting his lip, trying to control himself when he suddenly flipped you on to your back and grabbed your ankles, pulling your legs on either side of his hips. “Fuck it” he mumbled and started railing into you like you were the last lay he was ever going to get. You held on to his strong thighs, trying to keep yourself grounded as his pace increased, becoming almost frantic. 

“Oh God, Dean, yes, right there, OH MY GOD!” Your orgasm exploded through you without warning as you threw your head back. Dean was quick to follow, collapsing on top of you, as you both struggled to control your breathing.

“I guess Sam wasn’t the only one who wanted to ‘dig into the Lore’ tonight huh, Sweetheart?” Dean lifted his head, a smirk on his beautiful face.


End file.
